The present invention generally relates to bioenergy solid fuel products. More particularly, the present invention relates to clean burning bioenergy solid fuel products and methods of making the same.
Due to diminishing quantities of coal, petroleum, and natural gas products, attention is being directed to found renewable fuel sources of energy. With the growing interest in renewable energy, the use of bio-mass-based fuel pellets has increased considerably.
Also, the recent surge in pricing for natural gas and fossil fuels has dramatically increased energy production to alternatives such as heating that utilizes bio-mass-based raw materials, particularly in Europe and North America resulting in the emergence of a sizeable industry for bio-mass-based fuel products. Thus, the demand for bioenergy fuel sources, such as those made from pellets of compressed biomass, such as wood pellets made from forestry products such as compacted saw dust, leftover logging material, wood chips or other energy product sources such as soy pellets, palm kernel shell, coconut shell, cellulose, grass, and other types, or from agricultural products such as straw, alfalfa, corn. Or other types such as domestic and municipal wastes have increased dramatically.
Furthermore, while coal has been a popular alternative, there are concerns with carbon dioxide and sulfur emissions as well as the desirability of having a more ecological renewable material resource for use as an alternative fuel option.
There remains a need in the art for an improved bioenergy solid fuel product based on sustainable/renewable resources that also exhibits high energy during combustion as measured in BTUs (British Thermal Unit), that also burns efficiently, cleanly and safely.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.